Charcoal Wings
by PikaBulbasaur
Summary: It's difficult. When everything is taken from you… it hurts. I may not remember much, and I may not know exactly what it means, but I am sure of one thing. I am part of Team Rocket.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fanfiction. It takes place in Team Rocket's beginning, when they only targeted fairly rare wild Pokémon, four years before they were taken down. They were still a legitimately new name, although the time when everyone knew of their threat would come… soon. Enjoy the story and thanks for reading!**

"Ok Raticate, just like we practiced. Hyper fang!"

The rat bit into the Pokémon's hard skull, yelping in pain as its large teeth chipped with contact.

"If you want to do something right, I suppose you have to do it yourself," the man mumbled, leafing through his large bag. He adjusted his black hat and pulled out a hand gun, running his finger along the shiny surface. The Raticate shrank away, covering its eyes with its skinny hands.

"It's not for you, moron," the man said with a roll of his eyes. "It would be a waste of bullets."

With a firm smack, the guy took the butt of the gun and whammed it into the right side of the Cubone's head. The brown Pokémon moaned, even in its unconscious state.

"I just hope that worked, Raticate. But either way, that Cubone wouldn't have lasted."

"Rat! Raticate!"

The man grabbed the Cubone and hurled it out the window. Then the duo melted back into the shadows, as if they were never there.

CHAPTER ONE

I woke up, blinking owlishly in the early morning light. A terrible pain bored into my left side, and there was a slight pounding on my head. Large buildings towered over me, and I could make out human feet rushing by. A few inches away from me my bone club resided on the ground, miraculously unscathed. I crawled towards the bone and grabbed it, bending my weight on it like a crutch. Limping, I retreated behind a bench, trying to ignore the steady pound of injury.

"Look Jake, a Cubone!"

"There's no Cubone in Viridian City, stupid," a deeper voice answered.

"But Jake, look under that bench!"

In front of me were two human boys, one significantly older than the other. They both had frizzy red hair and freckles that stuck out so much it hurt my eyes.

"Well," said the one named Jake. "I'll catch it!" He released a red and white sphere, and a Gloom popped out, a strand of salvia dripping out of its mouth. Upon the command of its freckly trainer, it released a dusty shower of green. I scrambled to get away, groaning with effort. The emerald powder fell all over me. Immediately my muscles tensed up, and it became harder to move than it already was. I took a sluggish step forward and collapsed on my own weight.

Jake smirked at me, green eyes reflecting my face. "Pathetic," he said.

With a snap of Jake's bony fingers, the flower Pokémon approached me, preparing for the final blow. It rushed at me head on as I sprawled helplessly on the floor. Then, with the last of my strength, I raised my bone and clubbed the Gloom square on the head. The enemy's eye's glazed over; she kneeled on the ground… and fell flat on her face. In a beam of red light, the Gloom vanished. I got up and glared at Jake, leaning on my bone crutch with a countenance of loathing.

"That Cubone is crazy strong," Jake whispered, "Let's get out of here." He grabbed his brother by the arm and dove into the safety of an apartment building.

I grinned, then fell to the ground once more. My aches were slowly depleting my health, and electrical shocks caused my muscles to spasm, the side effect of the Stun Spore. My vision started to double and I used the opportunity to take one last look around the town. The place had strange sense of déjà vu, yet the thought was blurry. In fact, every thought was blurry. My heart raced as I pieced together the unthinkable. Just like in every corny story I've heard of, every unoriginal movie… I had developed amnesia. Details of my memory were missing, but I remembered the basics. As the red flag of falling health overtook my brain, one thought stood out.

I am Team Rocket's Pokémon.

Then I fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

I crinkled my nose. The room smelled like disinfectant and order. I was sitting in a soft white bed, sea green blankets on top of me. A bandage was tied around my leg, wrapping me in mummy-style fabric up to my hip. An ice pack rested upon my skull helmet. I shook my head violently and it fell to the ground. I hate the cold.

"You shouldn't do that," someone chided.

I looked up and saw a Chansey staring at me with a face straight as stone. Her looks reminded me of someone I'd seen before, all work and no jokes. If only I could remember who it was…

"Are you listening? I said you should keep that pack on! You have severe blows that damaged your head! Thank Mew for you Cubone's odd fashion statement, wearing that freaky skull on your head. If you weren't wearing it, you'd surely be in a coma!" Her tone was oddly giddy—the part about me being in a coma. What a sicko.

"We healed your paralysis," the Chansey continued. "It took some basic berry juices. We restored you to full health, also utilizing the berries. Even a simpleton could've done it." The Chansey eyed me, and I had the urge to bone club her face. I guess I had forgotten the Team Rocket code about not associating with Chansey or Growlithe. If I had remembered, that Chansey would've had a nice sized scar.

"Anyway, your trainer's waiting for you," the Chansey said as she sidled out of the room, obviously content with my anger.

"I don't have a trainer!" I yelled after her. I had never been officially captured, as far as I remembered.

"Then you're in for a treat!"

I grabbed my bone, which was resting on a little table next to a vase of wilted flowers. I held it in my claws, examining the weapon. As I admired it, I thought of Team Rocket. I should really get back to it, considering it was my only clear memory. The door shot open, and I juggled the bone in surprise, then caught and held it in a defensive position.

"Relax Bonehead, it's Kasey, your trainer."

A tan girl walked in, a large grin plastered on her face. Her baggy jeans outlined her small frame, she wore a blue shirt, and she looked about ten. Did she just say she was my trainer? Did she just refer to me as _Bonehead_?

"Welcome to the team, Bonehead! I found you, all injured, so I caught you and took you to the center!"

The blood rushed from my face as I registered her words. I had been captured by some novice! I bet she had no experience, completely out of my league. At least, I was pretty sure I went through some intense training. Before I could think of an escape route, Kasey lunged towards me for a bear hug. She wrapped around me, depriving my small lungs of air. The tight grip choked me, and I looked for a place to nip the girl. Sadly, there was nowhere in reach. Kasey let me go, and I absorbed the sweet oxygen.

The girl let four Pokéballs fly. "Bonehead, meet Squirt, Bucky, Flappy, and Avocado."

A Squirtle, Rattata, Pidgey, and Metapod materialized out of a red flash. They waved at me nervously, aside from the Metapod, who had no arms. Kasey scanned me with a red square.

"Cubone, the lonely Pokémon," the red square said in a metallic voice. "Because it never removes its skull helmet, no one has ever seen this Pokémon's real face. This female Cubone knows Bone Club, Double-Edge, Headbutt, and Focus Energy. It is level thirty-two."

Kasey and her Pokémon looked at me, mouths hanging wide open. I figured Kasey didn't have a Pokémon over level ten.

"Woah!" said the Squirtle. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah," agreed the Rattata. "You're pretty strong, Bonehead."

I grimaced at my nickname, but realized it was no better than the rest. At least my name wasn't Avocado.

Kasey shook her head, snapping herself back to reality. "Bonehead, that's great! I don't know how I captured you, but I'm glad I did! I guess I'll have to keep an eye on you, you're the strongest on the team!" She let out a tinkly giggle.

Great. Now I was being watched closely. I figured I'd lay low and earn everyone's trust, then make my escape to Team Rocket. Although… I really didn't remember what Team Rocket did. Were they some kind of thespian society? Is that why the thought of lying to Kasey seemed so easy? Perhaps they engineered rockets? Seemed kind of nerdy, but Team Rocket was the best lead I had for restoring my memory. I would find the headquarters.

"So," I said casually. "What do we do now that I can actually walk again? Go on some magical Pokémon journey, beat some trainers?"

The Pidgey, Flappy, I believed, gave me an odd look. "Like, what do you mean beat trainers?"

"Yeah," said Squirt. "Kasey is a coordinator!"

As if on cue, Kasey reached into her purple backpack, pulled out a frilly pink bow, and tied it tightly around my neck.

This was going to be a long, long day.

**A/N: Early update, my special treat for those of you with finals! ^^ I've decided I will ALWAYS update on a consistent weekly basis, but for now there will be no set date or time. However, the maximum wait will be seven days.**

******Just letting you know, in the future author notes will be sparse. And p**lease review, I appreciate it :)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I woke up in complete darkness and wondered where the heck I was. Then I remembered I had been captured and was now confined in the darkness of a ball. After what felt like hours of waiting, I was sucked out, once again finding myself in a completely different environment. Surprised by being so suddenly released, I landed on my face. I sighed in pain and noticed my leg was still wrapped in gauze. I'd have to chew that off when Kasey wasn't looking.

"Good morning, Bonehead," Kasey said, bouncing up and down.

I noticed her other Pokémon were already out, watching me cautiously. It was a bit unnerving. I broke my gaze away and examined my new location. It seemed after Kasey recalled me we moved to the outskirts of Viridian. A large line of people stood outside a newly painted building, anxiously waiting for something. I noticed Kasey's Pokémon staring at me, as if I was some kind of all-powerful goddess.

"What are you looking at?" I snapped, even though I kind of liked the attention. "And what's going on around here?"

"It's the contest," said Squirt timidly.

Kasey was still bouncing as she motioned us around the building and into a door for contestants. The room was filled with coordinators, each of them talking with their Pokémon, and most about Kasey's age. I got the feeling this wouldn't be the most professional contest.

"I thought they didn't have contests in Kanto," I muttered absentmindedly.

"They're more popular in Hoenn and Sinnoh, but they have them in Kanto, too," said Bucky, staring at his paws.

"I see," I replied.

The whole team was admiring the room, even Avocado, although I didn't know how he followed us from the front of the building, considering that he didn't have legs. I was about to ask, but then I saw Kasey talking to a thin girl.

Red hair flowed down her back, and she was obviously an older trainer. Six ultra balls were clipped to her belt and an Absol, Milotic, Gardevoir, Swellow, and Flygon stood beside her. On her other side was a Meowth, who I swear looked right at me. I quickly turned away.

"What do you think of my team, Priscilla?" said Kasey, gesturing towards us.

Priscilla wrinkled her nose. "Uh… it sucks. But I'm sure you'll catch better Pokémon soon. Just like me, you'll swap out these weaklings for more powerful tools. Especially that Rattata. Everyone knows Rattata's are terrible."

Bucky said nothing and simply stared at his paws. Kasey stood there with her mouth open.

"But love is part of what makes your Pokémon strong! You should know, you won the Grand Festival! Don't you love your Pokémon?"

"I don't love my Pokémon, kid. I respect them." With that Priscilla walked away, her Pokémon following behind. But that Meowth kept on haunting me…

Kasey hastily stuck what looked like stickers on our Pokéballs and gave Priscilla's back dirty looks. Quickly, she motioned us to navigate around the many coordinators and into the wings of a cramped area. Red curtains were beside us, and the air smelled of excitement. Suddenly the curtains burst open, and a beam of color shined through. A voice echoed through the speakers.

"Welcome everyone! The Viridian City Pokémon Contest is underway! But first, some rules and introductions…"

There was applause and cheers, and surprisingly I found my heart pounding, waiting to go out, actually _excited!_ But I knew my priorities. I would win this contest, then ditch Kasey to go find these Team Rocket people. But for now I'd stay in this sweltering area, adjusting my itchy bow.

"Now introducing Kasey Anderson, the new coordinator who just left Pallet Town," a voice boomed. "Let's give her a warm welcome on her first contest!"

Kasey returned Squirt and left the rest of us behind. She ran onstage, waving and blowing kisses. She released Squirt and jagged lightning bolts erupted out of his Pokéball. They shot around the building, causing the crowd to go into a frenzy, and Squirt danced around, grinning at the crowd. It was a far cry from the shy Squirtle I saw one minute ago.

"Squirt, retract and use Water Gun!" Kasey shouted.

Squirt stuffed his body into his shell and spun around the floor. The Water Gun twisted around him, washing him in a whirlpool of blue. The turtle then proceeded to lunge out of the spiral with a tackle, taking a bow. After a few more seconds of enjoying the spotlight, Kasey and Squirt ran offstage.

The next few acts were so-so, and despite Kasey's idiotic nicknames, I learned her coordinator skills were second to none. Or at least that's what I thought until Priscilla came on stage.

With a confident strut, she coolly released her Absol. There were no special entrances. The Absol stepped forward, eyeing his trainer.

"Absol," Priscilla said calmly, "Sunny Day combo."

Suddenly the glass ceiling of the building was varnished in light, bathing the Absol and the surrounding area in strips of gold. With a low growl the Absol began to twist around in an elegant dance. There was a shocking change of weather and the sunlight was abducted by thick sheets of rain. A rainbow formed over Priscilla, the crowd completely silent. The dark-type then unleashed a powerful Thunder, sending bolts of lightning before everyone's face. I paled and thought of Squirt's tiny sticker.

The attack made glitter rain down on Priscilla, whose face looked so smug I wanted to hit it with my club. Come to think of it, there are many things I want to hit with my club. Priscilla then yelled, "Finish it!"

The Absol roared and three shadow balls appeared, cutting through the layers of fog and rain. Almost immediately the weather chaos evaporated, leaving a shimmering rainbow and a shell shocked crowd. Priscilla smirked and waltzed off stage, the Absol behind. The crowd then processed what just happened and erupted in cheers.

"Well folks, that was a truly spectacular performance. Give it up for Top Coordinator Priscilla!" the announcer voice yelled.

Kasey and a few others made it to the next round. So did Priscilla. Kasey, after hyperventilating over the news, said she'd be using Flappy in the semi-finals, and if she won that, me in the finals. For some reason, this gave me Butterfrees in my stomach.

Flappy's round went miraculously well. Some newbie sent out a Pikachu, and at first we all thought it was a type disadvantage bound end. But when Flappy gets scared, she's actually quite good at frantically dodging and getting enraged. Who knew angrily jabbing an electric mouse with a beak would cause it to faint? Kasey cheered and we all rejoiced. At least I'm pretty sure Avacado rejoiced in his heart, even though he just stood there blankly. Either way, it was wonderful.

I wish this time period could've lasted forever. Myself, happy, with a nice trainer and other Pokémon who seemed decent enough. Living the life of contests, seeking ribbons, where the biggest challenge was stage fright and rivals, but overall you were having… fun. I wish that this moment could've frozen, this moment where there was no Team Rocket to find, no unsolved past, no broken hearts and death and pain and worry and fear and sadness.

But you know what? Good moments never last.

_PikaBulbasaur presents:_ CHARCOAL WINGS!

**A/N: Hello readers! I just have to say that next chapter the plot begins to pick up and that this story is only just starting. Things are going to get interesting. All of this was basically setup, but I hope you're enjoying it. Words cannot express how thrilled I am to share this fanfiction with you.**

**It does seem fair that I tell you one thing, though, now that you've read this far. This story is literally every genre. Everything from romance to horror is in here. I think it is necessary to warn you that this is a TRAGEDY.**

**Please don't let this deter you. Like I said, it's every genre, there is tons of humor. The theme of dark vs light is actually a central idea. Keep in mind the true definition of tragedy.**

**Anyway, I know I said author's notes would be brief but I had to tell you. Please continue to read and review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

I shivered in my Pokéball, shaking with the knowledge of what I knew was coming. If only the water break could be longer…

As if on cue, my capsule burst open, my pupils dilating in the agonizingly hot light. It was then I noticed the seal on my Pokéball had drenched me in buckets of glitter.

"Sparkles? Not exactly threatening," my opponent said.

I glanced at my competition, ready for anything, or at least I thought I ready for anything. Standing across the stage was the Meowth.

"I see you've made it to the next round, kid. Surprising with your pathetic team. But either way, I'm not losing to a beginner like you," Priscilla said to Kasey.

I tore my eyes away from the battle just long enough to examine the crowd. A splatter of people sat in the bleachers, every shape and size. Despite their differences they were all looking at me. I smiled and waved my club around. The crowd ate it up. Ignoring all embarrassment, I danced like Squirt. The crowd clapped and laughed. They loved me. They thought I was special. I prepared to do another trick when a voice interrupted me.

"Bonehead, look out!"

I glanced up just in time to see the Meowth headbutt my side. I fell to the ground with a loud thud. The Pokémon tore three large gashes into my stomach. I felt each slice constrict me, the pain engulf me. One. Two. Three. The wounds ran red with trickling blood, but I forced myself up and meandered towards the cat Pokémon. I had never liked cats.

The feline took a swipe at me but I managed to lean to the left just in time to dodge. The Meowth growled and began to radiate. The strange jewel on his head glowed and a myriad of sharp coins poured out, slicing my skin. I whined, but I didn't fall down.

Bloody blisters dotted my body, and I hadn't landed a single hit. How could I be losing? I saw the shocked look on Kasey's face when she heard my -two was, like, the highest level ever, right? I was unstoppable, right? I changed strategies and a blue aura surrounded me as I charged the move focus energy. Then Meowth butted in.

A purple light enveloped his claws, and he dug them into my good leg. I cried out in pain, tears forming in my eyes. But I would not give up.

"Stop!" Kasey shouted, running in the middle of the battlefield. "I forfeit. I don't want Bonehead getting hurt. I… give up." Her voice was small and insignificant.

Priscilla smirked and withdrew the demon Pokémon. I took a backwards glance at Kasey, and allowed myself to faint.

**A/N: As a holiday treat, I'll update tomorrow. Merry xmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

My eyes shot open and I found myself in the Pokémon Center. The situation felt quite familiar. I looked to my left and saw a get-well card, made by the sloppy hands of a ten year old and four Pokémon. I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"You shouldn't be awake yet," said an irritatingly familiar Chansey.

"Well, I am."

"Whatever. How's your trainer?"

"Fine, thank you. Now kindly go pester someone else."

The Chansey's mouth dropped open, and she left in a huff. As if by magic, Kasey and friends rushed in.

"Bonehead, I'm so glad you're better!" Kasey exclaimed. "We didn't win the contest, but we'll get stronger together! Then we'll win the Grand Festival like that meanie Priscilla! But for now, I'm just so glad you're okay!"

Bandages and stitches invaded my fur like a patchwork doll. The gauze still held true to my leg, but my pink bow was gone.

"We were worried about you." said Squirt.

"Like, yeah, we're, like, so glad you're okay!" Flappy added.

"We were up all night waiting. You've been out for hours!" Bucky cried, a hint of relief in his monotone voice.

We all ran in for a big group hug, Kasey carrying Avocado in the crook of her arm. (I didn't think this was necessary because I'd come to the conclusion that Metapod can teleport.) Flappy flew forward to get into the hug and accidentally jabbed her beak into Kasey's arm. Kasey yelped and flung Avocado across the room. He splattered on the wall, creating a loud bang on impact. He fell, and his battered body didn't move.

Kasey ran towards her Pokémon. "Sweet mother Arceus, I think I just killed Avocado!"

Then the Metapod began to glow. The cracks widened and the bug's hard shell shattered. Slowly, a butterfly silhouette emerged, new wings caressing the side of its elegant body.

"I'm okay everyone, I just evolved!" Avocado chirped. His voice was high and feminine, like a river prattling over rocks.

"You're a girl?" I spat out dumbly.

"Of course I am! I am most certainly not a guy! And please call me Ava instead of my… unique nickname."

"OMG, you're a girl!" Flappy screeched. "Like, we can so gossip! That Pikachu was such a little—"

"So," Squirt loudly interjected, "Can you fly?"

Ava spread her wings, which shimmered as the light vented through them. She flew across the room, laughing merrily. I could've sworn Bucky was admiring her, but he quickly snapped out of it.

"Avocado, this is great!" Kasey said, exchanging shocked glances with Bucky.

"Please call me Ava," said the Butterfree.

"I love you too, Avocado!" Kasey gushed.

I sighed, Kasey had a long way to go. After some training, I bet she'd understand us perfectly. But then a thought struck me so hard I nearly rolled out of bed. I was already past my deadline. There were too many secrets and too many questions to remain with Kasey. Team Rocket was waiting, and tonight I was running away. I glanced around, looking at my Pokémon partners, who were all transfixed by Ava's aerodynamics. A small ache swam in my heart, but I couldn't make this any harder than it needed to be.

Night fell, and wails of ghost and bug Pokémon filled the star riddled sky. I admired the pinpricks of light from a sat in a Pokémon Center room, Kasey stretching out on a top bunk. Only my team and I were in the room. For some reason that made everything worse. I'd only known these strangers for a day or two, yet there was so much I wanted to know. So much I'd never learn.

I gathered around the Pokémon, prepared to tell them the truth. I closed my eyes. "Guys… I can't stay on the team."

"Why not?" asked Flappy, cocking her head.

"I have to go back to where I belong. Where I belong is Team Rocket."

Bucky let out an audible gasp. "Team… Rocket?"

"What?" I asked. "What's wrong with Team Rocket?"

"Nothing, we're obviously thinking of different places. Continue." He exchanged knowing nods with the girls. Squirt looked utterly confused. I guess being born in captivity had its downsides.

"Anyway," I continued, "This is goodbye. Squirt, you were amazing at the contest. I'm sure with practice and new moves you'll become a great performer. Flappy, you have so much potential. You took down that Pikachu with ease. Despite being the youngest here, you proved yourself worthy. Bucky, there's something odd about you, but in a good way. Priscilla is an idiot, and I'm sure Kasey will keep you on the team, I can tell. Ava, we didn't talk very much."

"You ignored me and then assumed I was a guy!" the butterfly exclaimed.

"Yeah… let's forget about that. Anyway, I'm sure you're very strong. But you have to tell me. How did you get around as a Metapod?"

Ava winked and hovered off the ground. "That's for me to know, and you to wonder about. Good luck on your journey, Bonehead."

I climbed up the top bunk, a struggle with two stubby arms, an injured leg, and a bone club. Kasey sat in there, playing with some weird box she called a Nintendo DS. She looked up, staring into my skull mask face.

"Kasey," I said, "I have to go. I don't belong here. I have to find Team Rocket, so good luck with winning the Grand Festival. I think you can do it. Just train hard, okay? And thanks for… everything."

I shuffled down the ladder, assuming Kasey couldn't understand me.

"You're welcome, Bonehead."

I turned around, but Kasey was already fast asleep. I looked at the team of Pokémon, who were staring at me with wide eyes, and gave them a tiny wave. I took a deep breath and headed out the door.

**A/N: My apologies! Last chapter was short and I promised to update yesterday. However, when I tried to publish I got a message saying "503 Error." Sorry about that. **

**So Bonehead has left Kasey. What evil trials shall I force her to endure? What direction will I take the story now? **

**... I'm not telling. ;) R&R lovely readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The winding road stretched down Viridian City, leaving me to ponder over directions. A silver dot was visible in the distance, swinging back and forth. Hypnotized, I watched as it came closer, my mind completely blank as if it were being… controlled.

A Pokémon that was bright yellow and had a hooked nose appeared. A scruff of white fur was visible around its neck, and it held a tire-swing shaped charm.

"You're special," he said simply.

"G...go away, or I'll… I'll… hurt you!" I stuttered.

The psychic type chuckled and looked down on me like I was inferior. Or maybe he looked down because he was four feet taller than me. Either way, I didn't like it.

"Who are you?" I managed to say.

"My friends call me Big G, my mom called me Eugene. You look at me like I'm here to hurt you, but I'd never think of the sort. After all, I've known you for a very long time. I feel the power radiating within you, but from the looks of it, your energy is bleak. Your future holds darkness, despair, and broken hearts. Your aura energy is unlike anything I've ever seen." His voice was unnaturally high and nasally.

"Look sir, I don't want any trouble. How would you know anything about me?"

He shrugged indifferently. "Humans call it a special ability called forewarn. I can visualize your future and more. But before you interrupt me, you must know that when we truly meet again, the circumstances will have changed."

"Get off the road, you obviously don't know me."

"Take the path to Viridian Forest to find Team Rocket's base."

With that he teleported away, leaving only a pile of city trash in his wake. The rubble spelled out the word _remember. _Than a gust of wind appeared, and I was left to wonder if the whole thing was real. Of course, if it was real, the Hypno's talk was superstitious crap. Bleakness and broken hearts? I decide my future, and the last thing I wanted was love. I just wanted answers. But that didn't mean I wasn't frightened.

Every echo bounced across the street. Every shadow snuck up behind me. The sway of the silver circle waved in front of me, haunting my vision. Why didn't I go back to Kasey? Because I was stupid, I was stubborn, and most of all I was determined.

Remember. I would remember my past. I would remember who I was. I would remember Team Rocket.

And with that in mind, I headed toward Viridian Forest.

Beedrill stared at me, their beady red eyes sizing me up. I shuddered and walked faster.

Viridian Forest wasn't all that bad, just a couple of crazy humans swinging around nets. Still, the sun was just rising; it's hard to sleep when you're utterly terrified. A Caterpie scampered by, not something unusual, although this one seemed gold instead of pale green. I caught the flutter of a black and yellow ear and a crack of electricity. A little spark jumped at my bone club, and I stumbled in astonishment. The club acted like a lightning rod.

"Halt, trespasser! You do not belong here! Report to master!"

I turned around and saw a Beedrill with a red bandanna tied around its neck. He glared at me, pointing his twin daggers at my chest.

"All trespassers must report to master!" he screamed.

"For Mew's sake, I heard you the first time." I muttered.

The bee nudged me forward, and I obliged, the only option when poisonous stingers were aimed at your vitals. Content, the Beedrill floated up, watching me from above. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

_RIIIIIPPP_. The bug shrieked as its wing literally broke apart from its body, and it crashed to the ground.

A flurry of tan was on top of the Beedrill, tearing it apart and taking large mouthfuls of its flesh. I tried hard not to throw up and ducked behind the nearest bush. The tan creature glanced up from its meal, blood smearing its mouth.

It was the Meowth from the contest. Small patches of dirt lined his once glossy coat, and small scrapes covered his body, probably from tackling the Beedrill from the tree. Berry juice ran down his fur, mixing with the dark blood that dribbled down his chin. What was going on?

"Meowth?" I asked, stepping out from behind my hiding place.

We locked eye contact, his eyes growing wide with terror. Then he jumped on all fours and dashed into the foliage. By the time I pushed through all the brambles he was gone. Instead, there was a bustling town.

Men pushed along carts loaded with chunks of rock and Machoke stacked heavy cement blocks. A large building stood at the end, a picture of an Onix and a gym badge on its side. Aromas wafted down the street, fresh coffee, baking bread, and other smells of a waking city. I almost forgot about the Beedrill. Almost.

The tattered wing, the bruised body, being eaten alive. I clutched my stomach and puked all over the clean street. A couple Machoke glanced at me then went back to their tedious jobs.

My throat burned every time I swallowed. My eyelids felt heavy, and my legs weighed down by cement blocks. My injured leg was beginning to feel stiff, and I dragged it behind me, turning the white gauze a dingy grey. I rubbed my eyes and headed for a nice dark corner.

I approached a small alley. A rusty trashcan leaned against a brick wall and the ground was scattered with a couple overturned boxes and chewed gum. Yes, this spot would do. If only I knew what happened with Meowth, maybe I could've slept in peace…

I began to close my eyes when I heard a rustling in the trashcan. A swirly tail pushed the lid off and began to wave around, as if scouting the area. I pulled it, and a Pokémon came tumbling down.

That was a mistake.

**A/N: Hope the psychic stuff didn't scream cliche. It's all very relevant. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Murderer! Killer! Call the police!"

Attached to the tail was the Meowth, screaming and hissing. I clamped a paw over his mouth and pinned him against the wall.

"Look Meowth, I want to know what the frock (Okay, maybe I didn't say frock) I saw back there. You snatch something, eat half of it alive, and run away when I see you! Then I catch you rummaging through this trash can. Why are you even out here?"

The Meowth calmly pushed me away, looking at me straight in the eye. "Keep the language PG, sweetheart," he said nonchalantly, "If you want answers, I got 'em. But first things first, my name isn't Meowth. It's Denari, short for Denarius. D-E-N-A-R-I."

He casually jumped on top of an empty box of super potions and licked his coat.

I ran my paw down my bone club, fighting my temper. "Well, _Denari_. I don't know who you think you are, but—"

Denari stopped in mid-lick and jumped off the box, landing neatly on all fours. He jabbed a paw accusingly into my chest.

"Who you think _I_ am? You waltz in here, curse and demand things from me, and all I know is that you're the Cubone who popped out in too many sparkles then got their butt kicked by me!"

The words flopped in my throat like a dying Magikarp. "I was only wondering," I managed to say. "We only kill other Pokémon unless we're really hungry. Then we make sure they're dead. Then you eat the whole thing, not a couple bites! It's the unspoken rule! You have a trainer, doesn't she feed you?"

"Not everyone plays by the rules, Sparkles. And no, I don't have a trainer anymore. Anyway, that Beedrill didn't look like a friendly."

"I don't care if he wasn't friendly! That's just wrong!"

"Doll face, a lot of things are wrong. Now kindly leave before I'm forced to beat you up again."

Red seeped through my vision. I lunged at Denari, knocking him flat on his back. There was a sickening crack as his body hit the asphalt. The red slowly faded away and I realized what I'd done. I was about to say something, but Denari got off the ground.

"The last time someone did that to me was a long time ago," the cat said, his expression slightly amused, "You've got spunk, and I like it. Reminds me of somebody I… knew a while ago. Now let's go, we've got so much to catch up on."

The feline begin to mosey out the alley, leaving me utterly confused.

"Come on, Sparkles!" he shouted. "I think you're worthy of getting to know."

The city was beginning to wake up, and every person looked so foreign. Dirty looks and people waiting to catch me. Wild Pokémon desperate for a meal. Rugged buildings staring down at me from their giant pedestals. I had no idea where I was, where exactly I was going, and what to do. The only thing I did know was Denari.

There was a loud growl from the back of the alley.

Without a second thought, I sprinted/dragged-my-injured-leg towards that wonderfully familiar swirly tail.

"Amnesia? Are you serious?"

Denari and I walked down the street of Pewter City, him on fours, me on twos. A large mountain faintly capped with melting snow towered in the distance.

"I wish I wasn't, but yeah, I am."

The cat cocked his head inquisitively. "So you don't remember anything? Anything at all?"

"It's not like that. I remember bits and pieces, but nothing too personal, except one thing."

"Which is?"

"Team Rocket."

"Never heard of it."

For some reason this brought on a wave of disappointment. But could I really expect Denari, this odd stranger, to provide some miracle answer?

"Well," said Denari. "I may not have heard of it, busy being shuffled from the hands of many trainers, but the best thing you need is familiarity. We'll find this… this Team Rocket, maybe snoop around to find their base. In fact, I think I know who can help us."

Without a warning he started sprinting toward the auburn mountain. Once again left in the dust, and in the blue about what exactly was going on, I followed Denari, moving as fast as I could.

Upon closer inspection I saw that the mountain was covered in craters and jagged patches, as if pelted by asteroids or other space junk. I suppose that's why it was advertised as Mt. Moon.

When I finally caught up with Denari he was already inside the mountain's cave, chatting with two purple bats that seemed to be hanging upside down on the ceiling. In fact, the purple bats seemed to be everywhere, sitting on rocks, perching on stalagmites, and covering every inch of the cave's mouth. I walked over to Denari, struggling to avoid the mounds of guano.

"Hey, Sparkles," said Denari upon seeing me limp up behind him. "I'd like you to meet Zeeb and Zoob, friends—_acquaintances_ of mine I met through one of my trainers."

"How do you do, fine lady?" asked Zeeb,

"Woah, Denari, is this your mate?" crooned Zoob. "She is _hot_!"

I blushed greatly and ducked behind Denari's shoulder.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior," said Zeeb, elbowing Zoob with the back of his wing and bowing in a gentleman-like manner. "He has no idea how to act around the ladies."

"I do too!" yelled Zoob. "I told you, Clefairy is my girlfriend!"

"And I've told you, there are no Clefairy in Mt. Moon!"

"Guys, guys, guys!" Denari interrupted. "I need your help, and no, Sparkles is not my mate. Anyway, you Zubat see all kinds of things cross this mountain. Have you ever heard of Team Rocket?"

"Funny you should ask," said Zeeb. "A couple days ago we got this invitation." He fluttered off the ceiling and went into a little niche in the wall. When he came out he was holding a little envelope in his mouth and dropped it in Denari's paws.

The envelope was small and embroidered with gold swirls and fancy lettering. Denari gently lifted the flap and pulled out the letter.

"Dear Pokémon," he read aloud, "You have been invited to join the exclusive Team Rocket! If you have received this, it means we've recognized you possess extraordinary power, be it from extensive training or being previously held by a trainer. This invitation serves as a ticket for a party of two. We welcome you to an event for a briefing on Team Rocket, with free food and dancing for all. The time is 7:15, Wednesday, June 15th, Saffron City, in the Emerald Servine Hotel. We look forward to seeing you there!"

"That's four days from now," I murmured.

"Yeah," Denari said.

"There's lots of big words in there, but I think it's an invitation to a party, and they have free food!" Zoob exclaimed.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys," Denari said quickly. "Thanks for the invitation!" He bolted for the exit, sidestepping puddles of you-know-what before being cut off by Zeeb.

"Woah, hold on Denari," I heard Zeeb say as I ran (once again) to catch up with Denari. "We're good friends, but that's _my _invitation."

The sun from the mountain cave's entrance hit his back, and he looked like an ebony silhouette, floating against the white hot light. His fangs were clearly visible, arched and two drops of purple venom poised on the edge.

Denari dropped the envelope in front of him and backed up a few steps. Zoob flew up from behind us and snatched up the letter.

"It was nice to see you, Denari," said Zeeb coldly. "I see you haven't changed your ways a bit."

I felt Denari grab my arm and quietly lead me towards the entrance. I turned around to say something to Zeeb and Zoob, but they were already bickering over something else.

The Zubat of Mt. Moon were interesting, to say the least. Some would form a circle and shoot a poison sting into the cave wall to etch a circle, then pry out the stone with their fangs to create a hole for easy access from cavern to cavern. When a trainer passed by they'd stalk them and jump out. The trainer would battle and the Zubat would pretend to faint or, rarely, actually get caught. Then another Zubat would attack. Soon the weary trainer had a whole hoard of bats around him and a battle every ten-seconds, until he finally wandered down the right passage and fled into the sunlight. Close enough to the sun the bats would hiss and shield their non-existent eyes, then dart back into the inky blackness of the cave to repeat the cycle.

Denari and I eventually found a low Zubat hole and pushed our way through. I cursed my body fat as I nearly got stuck and had to wiggle my way out. Denari slipped through the hole with the annoying agility and grace of a cat.

"I hate cats," I muttered.

"What was that?" said Denari.

"Nothing. I was just wondering what was up with Zeeb and Zoob." I could see the end of the cave in sight and squinted as my pupils contracted.

"Well, it's kind of complicated, don't take it the wrong way, Sparkles, but I don't really want to talk about it…"

"It seems like there's an awful lot of things you don't tell me. You just run away."

Denari suddenly whipped around, his fur standing on end. He was half in and half out of the cave, dividing him in equal shafts of shadow and sunlight.

"I'm trying to help you find Team Rocket, and all I get for thanks is questions. I'll answer them eventually, but I'm not ready to jump up and reveal everything, ok? I've seen all kinds of people and Pokémon, I'm not naïve!"

A large rock formed in my stomach. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Denari's cold gaze softened. "No, I'm sorry. I got kind of mad." He placed a paw on my shoulder and I involuntarily flinched. He grinned and backed away with his paws up.

"I don't bite unless I need to," he said with a smirk, playfully punching my arm.

I punched back, but I did it a little too hard and I saw him wince. For the next ten minutes, we walked on in silence.

**A/N: ****_Please _****review. Be it constructive criticism, praise, be it long or short, I truly appreciate it. Also if you spot any spelling or grammar mistakes please PM me. I want this to be a quality story.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"So Sparkles, that invitation's our best lead to restoring your memory."

Mt. Moon hadn't been that hard to get through once you navigated all the bat tunnels. We were now heading toward Cerulean on a route with overgrown grass and browning bushes.

"Restoring my memory?" I questioned.

"Yes indeed, sweetheart. A dose of familiarity should restore your memory, and if you're Team Rocket's Pokémon, a Team Rocket party should help."

It did make sense. But…

"Denari," I said, "How are we going to get into the party? We don't have an invitation."

"Rules are meant to be broken, darling. You'll be fine."

Denari suddenly stopped, causing me to smoothly ram in to his rear end, making me fall over but doing no damage to him. He perked up one ear and stood frighteningly still.

"Something's watching us," he said.

Something yellow lunged at me, snarling and revealing a set of sharp white teeth. My bone club was violently knocked out of my hand.

"You," the thing growled. "You're the one that took them away. You had the courage to come back, huh? Kill the rest? It's not going to happen, bitch."'

The creature was large and dog-like, spiky furs shooting out everywhere like quills. Her coat crackled with electricity.

"You're not going anywhere," she continued. "You killed them. You _stole_ them! You and the horrible humans dressed in black, and I begged you for mercy, but you didn't listen, you shoved them all in gunny sacks, like they were shit, and you took them. You took my family away, you bastard!" She paused and I noticed how heavy she was breathing, and that tears glistened in her eyes. "But now the tables are turned."

In an insidious move she dove at my shoulder and bit down. Denari jumped forward, landing on the thing's back. He was blown back by electricity and fell into a bush, groaning as little jolts of energy ran up and down his fur, rendering his limbs useless. I reached over and grabbed my bone club, hammering it into the dog's snout. The creature recovered and I clubbed her in the head as she lunged at me. She screamed, blood gushing from her face, and fell backwards. She attempted to stand up but only fell down again, her legs wobbling. Suddenly she began to sob.

"P-please don't take the rest," she whimpered. "They're only babies, they didn't do anything…"

She began to shoot weak sparks at me, all harmlessly absorbed into my club. She cried louder, panting with effort at her useless attempt to hurt me. It felt like hours, me just standing there while she shot jolts at me, each attack getting weaker. It was so pathetic I almost began to pity her. Soon her sparks grew so mild they were harmless little blips, yet she continued to try and sob, screaming gibberish and curse words. I stood there, watching her with wide eyes and nursing my shoulder.

Denari untangled himself from the bush and ran over to the Pokémon, slashing at her with claws enveloped in shadowy light. The dog didn't move.

"Is she…?" I tentatively asked.

I then noticed two tiny Eevees pop their heads out from behind a bush.

"It's the monster! She killed mommy!" one cried, tears running down her furry face.

"Now she's gonna kill us!" the other yelled, grabbing his sister and running away.

The yellow dog, which I now recognized as a Jolteon, opened one eye. "Demon…" she muttered, then twitched and fell silent.

Denari walked over and stared at me. "Well," he said, "I guess that Jolteon was confused. Let's go now."

And that's all he ever said about it.

"Denari," I said, looking back at the Jolteon, "Is she going to be okay?"

Denari stared at the ground, clearly avoiding my gaze. "I don't know, Sparkles. I really don't know."

**A/N: Short chapter, but the last one was long and so is the next one. Thanks for reading. What did you think of this chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"Why are we here, Denari?" The giant waves streaked across the sand in a display of stunning white foam. Baby Pokémon waddled along the shoreline and overprotective mothers hauled them back. Water Pokémon splashed happily and sounds of laughter filled the air. Meanwhile, Denari and I stood on the beach's edge frowning.

I continued, "I'm a ground type and I assume you hate water."

"Well, yeah," Denari said, "But I thought we could still have fun. I mean, we're ahead of schedule to get to Saffron. Besides, I want to show you something." His eyes were gleaming and it looked like he was an overexcited kitten. "C'mon!"

He grabbed my paw and pulled me toward the center of the beach. The jewel on his forehead began to glow with a blue aura and a pile of coins popped out. Silver, copper, even gold. It was a mind-numbingly beautiful display and the coins glittered in the harsh sunlight. Every eye turned on us and our pile of mini treasures.

"Wow," I managed to choke out.

"Yeah," said Denari, chest puffed out with pride, "It's just a simple trick I can do. Been storing this up for two years. Must be worth a couple thousand."

I noticed the sharp edges of the coins and the phrase _every rose has its thorns_ came to mind. I glanced down at the fading scars littering my body, thinking of the contest fight. Soon enough the marks would go away, just like my leg injury. As I glanced at my battle wounds Denari looked self-consciously at his coins and claws. But it didn't matter. If he was trying to impress me with his coins, it had worked. I was floored. The way he had effortlessly produced them, his cool composition and composure, his signature smirk, his tan fur and toned muscles—and that wasn't me starting to get a crush, it was a fact that he was blessed with the gift of attractiveness. I bet he was hit on a lot…

_Bam!_

Denari wheezed as something pink attacked him from behind and pinned him on the ground. It slobbered on his fur and made loud snuffling noises.

"Get off me!" Denari exclaimed.

The pink thing began to bay loudly and it bit Denari's paw. Denari retaliated by scratching the opponent's face, successfully prying off his adversary's grip. The two got to their feet and faced each other, allowing me to get a good look. The attacker was a burly Snubbull, two lacy red bows fitted on each ear. She had a large scratch mark on her face.

Denari lunged forward and began clawing at the Snubbull's throat.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" yelled a Mankey. Its mother promptly came over and smacked the monkey on its hindquarters.

Soon a crowd formed a ring around the two while I stood helplessly on the sidelines. In mixture of growling, hissing, tearing and biting something flew out of the scrap. It was a little round rock attached to a string. A Paras picked up the necklace with its claws and scuttled away.

Suddenly the Snubbull began to radiate with white energy. The crowd oohed at the spectacle, and soon it was not a Snubbull but a Granbull, standing there and flexing her muscles in all her purple glory.

I said a very bad word I'd rather not repeat, and a Blissey clapped her hands over the ears of her Happiny, who had been busy gnawing on her toe, and dragged her away despite her cries of protest. The Blissey made sure to shoot a nasty look at me on the way out.

I managed to turn back to the fight long enough to see a fireball whiz over my head. I shrieked and ducked just in time. The crowd scattered and the flame shot over the grappling duo.

"Enough!" someone bellowed.

A Ponyta came forward, critically eyeballing the Granbull and Denari.

"What's going on here, Sally?" he asked.

The Granbull guiltily licked her chops. "Sorry, sir. I saw this Meowth and had the unexpected urge to chase it." She motioned to the pile of money, "But look what he made!"

The Ponyta's eyes widened and he draped a hoof over Denari's shoulder, which looked quite strange. "My name's Blaze, not very original but it suits me. Proves how creative my mother is, her name is Flame. Sorry for not introducing myself properly. This is Sally my… _mate_."

Denari bristled. "Oh, I didn't realize." His face got kind of twisted at the mention of mates, the equivalent of human marriage. He continued, "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here," said Blaze.

"You can call me Sparkles," I said then hastily added, "The nickname wasn't my choice." Better to have a lousy name then no name, right?

For some reason Blaze and Sally flinched as I spoke, as if it was unexpected. In fact, the whole ordeal seemed odd, Sally was sweating buckets even before I spoke.

Bemused, I added, "Why're you guys here? Fire types have their life on the line by ocean."

"So do ground types." said Blaze.

I skimmed Blaze conspicuously before replying, "Touché."

Sally wiped away some sweat and slobber. "We're tour guides! That's why me 'n sir—er, I mean, Blazie bear—" She grimaced as Blaze stomped on her foot, "…are at the beach. Maybe we can show you 'round!"

"No!" roared Denari, "There's no way I'm going anywhere with that psychopath of a Granbull!"

"Wanna say that again, pussy cat?" Sally snarled.

"No he does not," said Blaze, pushing them apart with whinny. It was hard to believe Sally and him were mates, the fairy-type's fiery personality contrasting with the fire-type's mellow one. Quite ironic, but I guess love conquers all.

I shrugged it off, the sun was beginning to set, the beach was slowly becoming empty and the sand was soft and cool to the touch. I began to succumb to drowsiness and lay down, musing over the day.

"Watch this!" yelled Sally. Both Denari and I were not ecstatic to watch anything about her. She had stolen my bone club twice in the past half hour and gnawed on it like it was a simple chew toy. I stood erect and watched over my precious weapon.

"I said watch this!" Sally repeated.

This was one of the many times Sally had interrupted my sweet sleep. First it was to play in the ocean—which no one but her wanted to do, then it was because she was hungry even though we just ate, and then it was to show us her birthmark that looked uncannily like a deformed Bidoof. It was two o'clock and she had refused to give anyone a wink of sleep, but finally she had hit the hay.

Even after Sally shut up I couldn't sleep. Upon my request Denari to kept his coins out. They glistened, turning opaque in the soft moonlight. They captivated me, sent me in some kind of wonderful spell I never wanted to break. The gentle lull of the waves crashing against the turf was so peaceful; the starry sky so welcoming. I love stars. They're so full of hope and mystery.

Full of hope and mystery, just like my past. My eyelids slowly closed, my last image being the wonderful pile. As I slipped off, something began to meld into my dreams.

"You sure they're asleep?"

"Yes sir, I made sure. I totally fatigued 'em; they'll sleep like a log!"

The voices sounded like Blaze and Sally and were extremely clear. What were they doing in my dream?

"I admit, for once you did a good job. But did you really have to show your birthmark? That was a little odd. Anyway, aren't Meowths nocturnal?" asked Blaze.

"Yes, sir, they are. But this one's so tamed it ain't."

"What a sucker. But you have to be a sucker to buy that we're mates. I mean, you and me? I would never deal with the burden of having a mate. Leaving coin's out at night? Trusting strangers? Traveling with a _Cubone_? I mean, Cubone never speak, let alone travel! This guy was asking for pickpocketing. Now throw the coins in the sack."

"Yeah, he's a sucker," Sally snickered, along with the sound of metallic clinking. "He knocked my everstone off! I like being stronger but I liked the way I was…"

"Shut up and stopped sniveling. I'm the brains of our team and you're the brawn. Stronger for you is preferable. You got the coins? Good. This is even better than when we robbed the Spoink of his pearl!'

"The Sableye of his gems!" added Sally.

"Ah, yes. We are getting rich. Now let's go."

The sound ended and I allowed myself the wonderful luxury of peaceful rest. Little did I know my budding journey with Denari would contain anything but.

I woke up in an odd way— screaming my head off because the sand was so hot it felt like a fire type used ember on my rear. Yet, by some miracle of Mew, Denari continued to snooze contently. Then something caught my eye. Quite frankly that something… was nothing. There was no Blaze, no Sally, and no coins. My heart literally skipped a beat.

"Denari!" I whispered, poking him with my club, "Wake up!"

"Five more minutes, Summer…" he mumbled, turning over and saying some gibberish in what I believe was the language of Hoennese. I poked him again and this time he sat up and groggily rubbed his eyes. At first his expression was sleepy but then his eyelids shot up in realization.

"We've been robbed," he said slowly.

For some reason the sadness embedded in his voice seemed to rip me in two. Then a thought struck me so hard it literally hurt.

_"I've seen all kinds of people and Pokémon, I'm not naïve!" _Denari had said. Somehow, though, we put reliance in Blaze and Sally. I had been stupid enough to ask to keep money out in the dead of night simply because it looked pretty. How? How could I not see how idiotic that was? How could I not remember the world was full of untrustworthy evil? How could I not remember anything at all?

It didn't matter. The only thing of importance was that Denari, who had done nothing but help me, had to pay the price.

For some reason, I began to cry.

**(AN: Please review, favorite, and follow. If you spot any spelling or grammar errors send me a PM. I want this to be as professional as possible.)**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

I saw them everywhere.

The Jolteon, claws clasped around my throat, snarling and saying I deserved to rot. How could she have been willing to kill me, willing to take away a living being's life?

When my mind turned from her I saw Blaze and Sally. How could they act so amiable, pretend to be someone's friend, someone's companion, when you would willingly stab them in the back? How can your lies not slowly eat you up from the inside?

I shook my head. It's idiotic to cry over the past. Denari was beside me, ears drooping and tail hanging so low he could trip over it. For once he wasn't talking. At least it couldn't get any worse, right?

BOOM!

Wrong. Thunder crashed overhead and the sky became clotted with ominous grey clouds. To top it all off a light rain began to fall.

Oh Mew, do I hate water. Every time a droplet landed on me I had to resist crying out. It felt like the liquid was eroding away my skin and it burned like the sting of a flame.

"Are you okay, doll face?" asked Denari, his voice slightly raspy from his lack of speech.

"Stop doing that!" I snapped.

"Doing what?"

"The stupid pet names! Doll face, sweetheart. It's annoying!"

I had a terrible past few days and Denari wasn't helping. He knew the only reason I didn't lash out about being called Sparkles was because I didn't have any better option. I'd rather be Sparkles than Bonehead, and I was _not _being called Cubone. Yes, some trainers don't use nicknames, but that's ridiculous Have you ever met a human named Human? Didn't think so.

"Jeez, Sparkles, didn't realize you were so wound up about it," said Denari, sounding slightly hurt. "But it's not just you, it's every girl. You're doll face, she's doll face, that lady over there is doll face…"

"Denari, that's a man in a wig."

"Oh."

I sighed and shrugged Denari off. He wasn't a big fan of the rain either and he cringed every time a drop hit him. His fur was matted to his sodden body, his eyes were wide and gloomy, and he looked a lot like a sad kitty. How can you get mad at a sad kitty?

In the distance I saw a Pokémon Center, hard to miss with its eye-watering bright orange color. There was another bang of thunder and the rain began to pour in thick sheets. The pain was overpowering and my consciousness was beginning to slip, black spots dancing in my vision.

I felt a sinking sensation and the muddy ground gave in. I descended into the mire and thrashed around, but it felt the more I tugged the more I slipped. The rain came down in greater vigor.

"Calm down, Sparkles, take my paw." said Denari, extending a hand. I latched onto him and he pulled me out.

"Thanks," I said, giving my tail an experimental wiggle.

Denari simply smiled, but it said a thousand words. We headed towards the building and he pawed at the door until a Nurse Joy opened it.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, ushering us inside.

"Pardon me, _Nursey,_ but aren't wild Pokémon banned?" asked a man in a white lab coat. Big glasses rested on the bridge of his nose and only a Hello Skitty bandage taped in the middle held the spectacles together. His jacket was stained with grease, his stomach bulged over his belt, and his hair was oily.

Nurse Joy laughed, a sound quite like a tinkly bell. "Nonsense! I'm not letting these cuties get all cold and wet! Besides, this is a perfect example for your experiment! Let's say for this Cubone wants to have a baby with this Meowth."

"What?" Denari and I said simultaneously, but to no avail.

"That wouldn't be possible because they're in different breeding groups," Nurse Joy continued. "Pokémon in different groups have such a low success rate of actually producing a baby that we classify them in separate groups. The odds of this Meowth impregnating the Cubone are so low it's virtually impossible. I doubt this Cubone wants a child, though. Cubones are so secluded it's a large surprise she's traveling, especially with a Meowth!"

The scientist coughed impatiently and Nurse Joy visibly fought the impulse to scowl at him.

"If the Cubone had a mate in her group, however, she would have a child but would die shortly after birth like every other Cubone or Marowak. Unless, of course, she came to a Pokémon Center or Daycare where we're trained to—"

"Yeah, yeah," chastised the scientist, "I love Pokémon pregnancy as much as the next guy, but I'm not trying to clone a Cubone. What if, hypothetically, I was trying to clone a Mew?"

"A Mew!" exclaimed Nurse Joy. "I'm afraid I can't help you there. Mew is a mythical creature, a fairy tale. If you wanted to go on a wild goose chase it would require extreme finances. Can your organization afford that?"

"Of course," scoffed the scientist, "Team Rocket can afford anything."

"I've never heard of Team Rocket," Nurse Joy admitted.

"Oh," the scientist chuckled, "You'll hear of us soon. Very, very soon."

With that he kicked open the door and waltzed out, evaporating into the misty rain before I could call out and ask him what he meant about Team Rocket.

Sighing, I resigned to leaning up against the leg of an overstuffed chair in the lobby and watching the rain pat on the windows. Denari curled up next to a fireplace and fell asleep. Meanwhile a gang of teenage humans walked up, talking loudly and leaving wet footprints all over the floor. Several busily texted on their iPhones while others giggled in hushed voices, and they all had extremely short mini-skirts. The only male in the group was a runty boy.

The girls instantly spotted Denari and scooped him up, his yowls of protest being drowned out by the coos of "Look at the sleeping kitty!"

They all fought over him until one, who seemed like the ringleader, pushed forward and snatched Denari up. She wore a fuchsia halter top, had blonde curls, and possessed so much make-up little clumps of mascara fluttered off every time she blinked.

No one paid attention to me even though I'm positive they all saw me. Then the boy walked over and attempted to pick me up. I hissed at him and he held his hand out in front of my nose. I sniffed it, decided his intentions were good, and allowed him to lift me up. He took a seat in an ugly plaid chair and began to slowly run his hand through my fur. It felt really nice and I let out a little sigh of happiness. The boy began to rattle on about how he was going to be a Pokemon master. He had a Bellsprout, a Nidorino and Sandshrew and was being forced to travel with his annoying older sister. I was willing to put up with his jabbering if it meant he'd keep on petting me.

"Like, oh my Arceus, Ethan, what are you doing with that ugly groundhog?" I looked up to see the girly ringleader glaring at her brother and I in disdain. She still clutched a wriggling Denari in her arms.

"It's not a groundhog, Veronica, it's a Cubone," Ethan retorted. "And it's not ugly."

"Whatever," said Veronica, flipping her hair behind her back. "It's stupid and you're embarrassing me in front of my friends."

"The only stupid thing is you," growled Denari, his paws beginning to glow as he readied a shadow claw. I quickly shook my head— injuring the jerk would only get us tossed into the rain.

Veronica ignored the outburst, partially because humans don't speak Pokémon and partially because she's a moron.

"Now put that thing outside before I make you!" she screeched, pointing a bubblegum pink painted fingernail at the door. "It's probably not even housebroken."

As she uttered the last few words Denari escaped her iron grasp and hopped on Veronica's shoulder. As Veronica said '_housebroken_' a devious smile played on Denari's lips.

He lifted a leg at Veronica's face…and let the golden rain flow.

**A/N: I love this chapter, so I'm dedicating it to the people I love...that's you! Thank you, lovely reader, and special thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites.**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"What do you think you're doing?" I screamed.

I cracked open one eye to see Denari standing on my back and tugging on my helmet.

"I… uh… was curious about what your face looked like," he admitted sheepishly, sliding off my body.

"They say curiosity killed the cat," I responded, not so daintily brushing myself off. "Besides, the only way a Pokémon can take off a Cubone's skull is if they are really trusted. Or, you know, if the Cubone dies."

"So you don't trust me?" he said with drooped ears.

"Well, don't think of it like that…" I muttered awkwardly. "Anyway, there's something I really want to say. I'm—I'm really sorry about the way I've treated you. I've been a bitch and I know it."

"It's okay," he said, his countenance serious. "I know what it is like to feel angry, to hate the world, to snap at others."

"No, Denari, you don't understand how sorry I am—"

"Actually, I do. A lot more than you think. It's fine. I forgive you. Why don't we hit the road in an hour?"

I smiled slightly, and we ambled out the door.

Ripping through Saffron City, I struggled to catch up to Denari.

"Hurry, Sparkles!" he called. "We are going to be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm—" I screeched to a halt in front of a dimly lit store window.

Come to think of it, I'm surprised I noticed it. The whole city was lit by neon lights that out shadowed the twinkling stars. An electrifying chill ran through the evening air, prickling my senses. Everything was so big, so outspoken, so radiant. Thousands of shops lined every maze-like street and hundreds of thousands of people strutted by in their designer heels and dressy hats. Every shop boasted loud advertisements about being the best, the grandest, the worthiest.

There was something about the place that heightened the heartbeat, the bursting excitement and roaring pulse that ran in the deep sinews of Saffron. The whole world was here and now and it was so extravagant one place was no different than the other.

But this one shop, this particular shop, this dingy building, caught my attention. It boasted little doll clothes, plastic toys smiling in the display window. I could see walls full of mini clothing and smell the wafting aroma of cinnamon scented candles.

"Denari, look! It's so cute!" I cooed.

Denari turned around and walked over. "What is so cute about clothes?"

"Nevermind," I sighed.

Denari shrugged and took off again, leaving me to follow. He took a few sharp turns and after a bit the human population notably decreased.

As I ran I couldn't help but laugh. We were here. We were finally going to the party. I was finally going to get some answers.

Our journey to Saffron had been rather uneventful. We left the day of the dance, assuming there'd be plenty of time, and started down the path. There were no rabid Jolteons or untrustworthy Ponytas.

"Watch it, buddy!" someone snarled. It was an irate Poliwhirl, and I had bumped into him. "Wait in line like everyone else!"

It was then I saw a huge line of Pokémon stretching down the road and into the Emerald Servine. Denari stood to the side, his grin widening despite the large queue.

"Sweetheart," he said, "It looks like we're minutes away from getting some clues about your memory!"

"But we don't even have a ticket, how can we get in at all?"

"Doll face, you underestimate me."

The line crawled on, yet time seemed to whiz by. I wanted answers, of course, but I was frightened. What if Team Rocket was lame? What if I didn't find out any answers at all? What if… Team Rocket was something bad? I crossed the silly thought from my mind. I'd never do anything _bad_.

"Hey, Sparkles," said Denari, "I've been thinking about something."

"What?"

"There's… there's no way you just so happened to lose memories of your past but remember other things, like how to talk and how to forage for food. It… it couldn't happen."

"Are you trying to say—?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Someone or something intentionally erased your memory."

"But—they—that… that can't be! I mean, um, why would anyone do that? Also, why wouldn't they erase my faint memory of Team Rocket? It's just because I bumped my head. It's an unlikely coincidence or something. That's all there is to it!"

"Sparkles, you're wearing a thick helmet."

"I fell off a building! My head hurt afterwards, too! It's _nothing._"

"I still believe it was intenti—"

"Next!" shouted a burly Rhydon bouncer. He wore a gold chain around his neck that was emblazoned with an _R _pendant on the bottom. His muscles bulged, but his eyes were squished together and too large, giving him a stupid look.

"I need your ticket," said the bouncer.

"Ticket?" Denari mumbled. "I mean, of _course,_ good sir, I just need to—_run for it Sparkles_, _now_!"

Before I had time to react Denari darted between the Rhydon's legs. The Rhydon thrusted his arm down and clenched Denari by the tail. He held him upside down and waved him slightly while saying, "No entry without the ticket! No entry allowed!"

He tossed Denari on the street like one would toss a light football. I hurriedly ran to where he had fell.

"Are you okay?" I asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, sweetheart, I'm fine. I guess that wasn't the best of plans. I don't know how we'll get in now…"

At that moment a miracle flew by. Two purple miracles.

"You're just jealous that Clefairy really was my girlfriend," said Zoob.

"Whatever," Zeeb retorted (though his voice was muffled by the envelope in his mouth), "Can you just use the stupid bathroom so we can go inside?"

They began to fly off, Zeeb gripping the envelope tightly, and Denari motioned for me to follow. We managed to stealthily get ahead of them and hide behind a dirty dumpster.

"Sparkles," said Denari, "When I count to three I want you to throw your bone club at Zoob, okay?"

I nodded.

"One…" Denari whispered, "Two… I'm sorry about this …three!"

I launched my bone club into the air, sending it spiraling across the crisp night. It was about to hit Zoob's head when he narrowly swooped down to dodge it.

"What was that?" questioned Zeeb.

In their moment of distraction Denari leaped up from behind and sunk his claws into each of their backs. He fell to earth and pummeled their bodies into the ground, the cement shattering slightly with impact. Needless to say, they were both unconscious. Denari gently pried open Zeeb's mouth to receive the envelope with the tickets, carefully avoiding the Zubat's pointed fangs.

"Well," I said. "_That _was pretty impressive."

**A/N: Next chapter our protagonists *finally* arrive at the party! Will they get answers? Thanks so much for the reviews, you're all wonderful. **


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

The Rhydon bouncer let us in with no trouble once we had our papers. We slid past the velvet rope and he opened up the grand oak doors.

Everything was beautiful, the wide ballroom decorated with golden streamers and elegantly glittering chandeliers. The marble floor was so clean you could see your reflection and a shiny wooden dance floor took up a sixth of the enormous room, hints of classical musical drifting through the vicinity. Opulent red curtains hung in the back, gold tapestries hanging proudly. Next to the curtains there were two busy doors and a roped off area. A spiral staircase curled around the corner and an important looking Arbok was guarding it.

The most impressive thing, though, was undoubtedly the Pokémon. They were everywhere, covering the whole room like a rainbow. While a majority were from Kanto I saw hundreds from different regions. A Noctowl conversed with a Staravia, an Absol danced with a Pancham, a Minccino lounged under the stairs. They were _everywhere _and they were _innumerable. _

"Attention," said a voice on a loudspeaker, "This is your hourly reminder requesting that you refrain from eating other guests. We thank you for your cooperation."

A Seviper spitefully spit out a soggy Sentret.

"It's amazing," I whispered to myself.

I wandered over to the crowded doors and passed a gorgeous fountain, the centerpiece of the ballroom. It was made of marble and pictured a Servine nestling underneath a willow tree. The tree's branches were loaded with Jumpluff, Sunkern, and even Shaymin. A creature who appeared to be half human and half Gogoat merrily played a flute beside them, water gracefully flowing out of the instrument.

Several water types were swimming in the crystal water that surrounded it. Denari curiously eyed the glimmering coins at the bottom and began to reach for them, then jumped back when his paw hit the water.

"Come on," I said with a laugh, "Let's go look at those doors!"

Holding paws, we walked to them together. Upon inspection I saw the paper taped on one door had pictures of meat; the other door's paper depicted vegetables. Strange human marks were written above each.

"Carnivores and vegetarians," Denari told me. Immediately he pulled me into the carnivore room.

A lavish buffet was set up, silver salvers revealing exotic dishes. There was a roasted Tepig with an apple in its mouth, tender Farfetch'd with chopped leeks, sautéed Miltank with wild mushrooms, fillet of Feebas, Vanilluxe ice cream with Cherubi on top and much, much more.

Denari looked like an ecstatic little kid and I tried to hide the blooming repulsion in my stomach. Dead, beady little eyes stared at me from all directions. Denari came back with a tray piled with every kind of fish Pokémon you could imagine.

"Try this!" he said happily, thrusting a slimy lump of meat at me.

"No thanks," I replied, backing out of the doorway.

"What? You're an omnivore, aren't you? You might never get to have this stuff again!"

"After _somebody _viciously killed a Beedrill I've decided to become a vegetarian."

"You're still hung up about that? It was _one_ Beedrill and I had good reasons!"

"Well," I retorted, "Maybe if you'd tell me these reasons…"

"If you really want to be like that, doll face, then it's your loss."

He resumed his sloppy eating and I irately went into the vegetarian door. There were a lot more Pokémon in this one, yet it was much calmer and a wave of relaxation filled the space. The tables were full of crunchy salads and freshly picked berries.

Much better.

I picked up a particularly large and sweet berry. I was about to eat it when something brushed against my leg. In my surprise I dropped it, pink juice splattering all over the ground.

"I'm sorry," the Rattata who bumped against me said, her voice squeaking in fear.

Behind her I saw two Squirtle. A Butterfree and Pidgey flitted around the room.

A pang of regret washed over me and my appetite slunk away. I ignored the fearful rat and went to look at the fountain.

Where were Kasey and the others now? Did they ever think about me? I may not mention it, but I certainly think about them.

I noticed another Cubone awkwardly shuffling around. He looked hunched over and very uncomfortable.

"Hello!" I said, striding forward to make causal conversation.

The moment he laid eyes on me he ran away, disappearing into the crowd in a panic.

"The heck?" I muttered to myself.

I went to look for Denari and saw a _very_ unpleasant sight. He stood a bit away from the carnivore door… surrounded by throngs of females. He said something I couldn't quite hear and they all laughed.

Fuming, I stormed over, pushing away the hordes that blocked my path. I'm pretty sure I trampled a young Sandshrew along the way. Eh, you win some you lose some.

I finally made my way down the long hall and could clearly make out a Nidorina getting far too close for comfort. I was about to have a brief word with the vapid competition when a Glameow strutted up, her skinny hips swinging from side to side. Immediately the other girls scurried away.

"Hello," the Glameow said seductively, a faint accent on her silky words. "My name is Rosalinda."

"H-hi," Denari stammered. "Namedenari is name, er, I mean.…yeah."

"Well then, Namedenari, I must tell you that you are unbelievably handsome." She snuggled up against him and purred, causing him to redden, yet tolerate it. Why was he tolerating it? Why was he stumbling on his words?

As Rosalinda rubbed against him she expertly unwound her corkscrew tail and wrapped it around his neck.

Oh no. Oh, _hell _no.

I marched right over there and yanked the scrawny Glameow away.

"How dare you!" Rosalinda hissed, baring her prissy fangs. "You skull-headed, uncultured, uncivilized—"

I threw back my bone club and slammed it with all the strength I could muster on the top of the bitch's head. She crumpled immediately, like a dainty piece of paper.

"Why… why would you do that?" Denari exclaimed.

"You're right, that was wrong. It would have been much better if I said something witty before hitting her."

"You just knocked her out! In the middle of a fancy party!"

"Oops," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Summer—I mean, Sparkles, this is serious!"

"Okay, okay, I'll take care of it," I said with a sigh, draping the Glameow over my shoulder. I walked over to a large window. It was next to what looked like a large canvas smeared with random blotches.

"How is this _art?_" I snorted.

"How is it _not _art? It's magnificent," a nearby Doduo gushed.

"Simply exquisite," the Doduo's other head added.

"Imported from Johto, straight from the desk of Jose E. Smeargle himself!" the first head said with a dreamy sigh.

"Why do you have an unconscious feline on your shoulder?" asked the second head.

I roughly shook off Rosalinda's body and it slid out of the window.

"What about a feline?" I said, then walked away and ignored the two head's agape beaks.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw an Arbok, _the_ Arbok, watching me. The important looking Arbok. He had clearly seen everything. He was too far away to see facial details, (or in my case, helmet details) but he'd figure out who I was. I was screwed. He would kick me out for misconduct. I would never be allowed in Team Rocket. Any second now he would slither over and tell me I had to leave.

But no.

Instead, out of all things, he _smiled_, then hissed contently and left. Confused and mildly scared, I scoped out Denari. I found him sitting in the corner with a suspiciously wry smile.

"Are you okay?" I questioned.

Immediately he leaped up. "It's because you're jealous, isn't it? It's because_ you _were jealous of her talking to _me_."

"What? Don't be insane! I'm classified as the _lonely _Pokémon, I don't get jealous about that stuff."

"I'm sorry, doll face, we all know you don't act like a regular Cubone. Too talkative, too stubborn to admit I'm truth is… you _like_ me."

"_What? _W-why would I like _you_ anyway?"

"You stuttered! That proves it!"

My face was going hot under my skull helmet. Did I like him? Subconsciously, without thinking about it, did I honest to Mew like him?

_Why would I like you anyway? _For starters, he was _really _attractive. Plus, for no reason whatsoever, he helped me with my journey. He battled beside me and put up with my craziness and stupidity and amnesia. Would any Pokémon not like someone who did that?

There was a very long pause and I slowly lowered my helmet so it would shield my view. Anything but a horrible and awkward eye contact.

"Dance with me, sweetheart," Denari said.

"Huh? I can't dance! I'm a _Cubone, _not a Bellossom!"

"Please, Sparkles. I've never even tried before. Do it for me?"

He proceeded to make the most adorable begging face I have ever seen. He cocked his head and sagged his ears, expanding his watery eyes. The worst part was that he _knew_ I wouldn't be able to resist it, but he was too cute for me to be pissed.

"Fine," I grumbled. "_One_ dance."

**A/N: The description in this chapter was ridiculously fun to write. So there's no answers yet, but next chapter there *might* be. Expect a fast update as a present. Also, don't fret, the romance in this story won't get so corny that you'll want to puke. Sparkles is a strong independent Cubone who don't need no man.**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

We proceeded to the large wooden dance floor where many Pokémon were attempting to dance. The only Pokémon who seemed to have a vague idea of what to do was a Jynx and a Machoke.

"I'm not doing this," I said.

"_Sparkles_," Denari begged.

I saw a Slowpoke and a Psyduck doing what was their confused idea of a samba. They looked idiotic, yet they both wore dopey smiles and seemed to be the happiest duo alive.

"Okay," I said softly, "I suppose I promised. Let's do this."

Denari inched closer and shakily stood on two legs. "I'm not used to two legs," he admitted, "But when I was in Johto I saw humans do it like this."

"You went to _Johto_?"

"Doll face, I've been all over the world! I'll tell you all about it, but for now…" He gently wrapped his arms around my waist. I stopped breathing and felt a surge of fire rush inside me, an inferno of terror and excitement.

I put my arms around his waist too.

"Sparkles," he laughed, "You put your paws on my shoulders."

"I knew that," I said with false confidence.

Denari chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me!" I blushed.

"I'm only laughing because you're sweet."

I couldn't think of anything else to say and the music of a new song slowly started up. Denari stepped forward and we swayed side to side.

"See?" he said. "It's easy!"

I followed his moves and took another step forward. As my foot stepped down I felt it bend with the music, the music that was suddenly crashing through my head like a tidal wave, cutting through the fog. Something sparked and I looked into Denari's eyes.

"I've done this before," I choked. I remembered doing this. I remembered. I… remembered. _I remembered!_

I broke away from the dancing and pulled Denari into a bear hug.

"I remember something!" I screamed into his ear and rabidly pulled him closer. "I remember! I remember dancing! You were right! This party is triggering my memory! Thank you, thank you, thank you—" I realized that I was hugging him and quickly stepped away.

"That's fantastic, Sparkles!" he said. "What exactly do you remember?"

I paused and closed my eyes. "Well, I see a grey and barren town. A dead and twisted tree. Something large and magnificent is in the background. I see myself dancing. It's very blurry."

"So you're in a grey town, dancing by yourself?"

"No, wait, there's someone else. They're brightly colored and they're dancing with me and they're very kind. I know him. We've danced multiple times. But I can't remember anything else." I opened my eyes.

"Interesting," Denari said, philosophically stroking his chin.

"There is one more thing I remembered, Denari." I said coyly. "It's how to do _this."_

I seized his shoulders and twirled him, then I spun under his arm and recovered perfectly. I then launched into a series of advanced steps that Denari followed with an expression of bewilderment. I spun him around one more time then posed.

"Ta-da!" I said while panting.

"Sparkles," Denari said slowly, "You're _wonderful_!"

"Would you like to do it again?" I inquired, letting my wide grin blossom.

"How could I say no to a professional dancer? But let's go a bit slower this time."

I smiled and buried myself in his fur, then we danced the night away.

The clock struck twelve and the powerful sound reverberated throughout the room. Every muscle in my body ached, yet I had no intention of stopping my vigorous dancing.

"Attention! Attention!" a voice boomed.

The whole room hesitated and the music abruptly cut off. I looked up and saw the Arbok slithering down the staircase bannister.

"I am Sylvester," he hissed, the letter _s _greatly exaggerated. "I'm a Team Rocket representative. We have a presentation for you that will answer all your questions."

"This is it, Sparkles!" Denari said with a squeeze of my paw. "This will answer everything! We'll learn what Team Rocket is and you can go back!"

"Yes," I said distantly. "Go back…"

We followed Sylvester to a locked door. He rapped on it six times with his tail and it swung open. What followed was a large auditorium with a stage and velvet seats. Denari and I shared a human sized chair and had to stand up to see the stage. An irritatingly hyper Vigoroth sat next to us.

It felt like it took hours for the guests to filter in and place themselves. Everyone eventually settled down and Sylvester cleared his throat, triggering a projector screen to emerge from the ceiling. The house lights dimmed and a slideshow began.

"Team Rocket is an organization for you, that makes you stronger," Sylvester explained, gesturing to a picture of a happy Rattata with his tail. "We offer three square meals and wonderful trainers, guaranteed to make you happy. We have delightful housing in the heart of Celdon and are ready to make you the best you can be. We are looking for cunning, powerful… _non-regretful _individuals like yourselves, and that is why we gathered you here today."

The slideshow continued, showing pictures of smiling Pokémon and mountains of food. The PowerPoint cut off after the team logo. The dim lights brightened and the room erupted in loud chatter.

"That was so vague," I whispered to Denari.

"Attention!" Sylvester yelled, his voice a mere peep in the chatter. "I said _attention!_"

The room shut up and looked at the angry cobra.

"Care to explain what the video did not clarify?" Sylvester said. "Let me allay your worries!"

"No one said Team Rocket involved trainers!" a Krabby shouted. There was a chorus of agreement.

"I'm not having another trainer after my trainer abandoned me!" a Jigglypuff yelled. About half the crowd began to roar in affirmation. Denari began to curl into a tightly wound ball.

"Let me assure you," said Sylvester, "That we have the best trainers in the world. Wouldn't you like to be loved again by a human?"

"No!" the crowd shouted in unison. Denari furled up his ears and squirmed, suddenly climbing out of the chair.

"Where are you going?" I asked, lightly grabbing his paw.

"Just want some fresh air," he mumbled.

"Don't go," I pleaded, causing Denari to shake his head and sit back down.

Sylvester now looked absolutely _pissed. _Ten Ekans slithered out and tried to console him.

"Food!" Sylvester screeched, pushing the Ekans away. "You'll get free food every day! We'll teach you how to be strong! You'll be special! You'll be powerful! Now which one of you weaklings have the guts to join? Get on stage and prove your worth!"

"Sparkles," Denari said sincerely, "It's been a great run. I'll miss you more than I can explain, doll face. Tonight was one of—no, tonight was _the_ best night of my life. Goodbye."

My heart clawed against my ribcage. How had I not put thought into this? That I would be at a Team Rocket party and not realize I would leave to pursue my memory? Second thoughts bounced throughout me. What happened to that firm mindset I had when I left Kasey, so determined and anxious?

I looked into Denari's eyes and I knew what happened.

"Goodbye," I whispered.

I could never have a normal life with him not knowing about my past. I had to leave. Not looking back, I shuffled behind the line of Zubat and Rattata filing up the stage. As I walked over I made eye contact with Sylvester.

"It's_ you_," he whispered, his sharp features brimming with fear. He stared at me with a fixated terror. Without thinking I fled to Denari.

"Sparkles, what are you doing?" Denari exclaimed.

Meanwhile, the only Pokémon on stage were Zubats and Rattatas. There were a lot of them, actually, but they were the only species to join. It made sense, they finally had a chance to stand out from their large population, and their life in the wild was so difficult.

"Nobody else?" one of the Ekans questioned weakly, noticing that Sylvester had become paralyzed. "Not a single one? Even those of you from different regions released in Kanto, you don't want another shot? New place and new life?"

Sylvester cleared his throat and growled. At that moment a fat Sealeo waddled on stage, coughing loudly.

"Well 'scuse me," he said in a crotchety voice. "I'm sure you're all tired, doin' all this dancin' while I flew in from another region. My fins are also tired… after all, I _flew _here!" He laughed heartily, wiping a tear away with a flipper.

"Oh no," Denari groaned. "I saw this old guy preform in Hoenn, his comedy routine is the _opposite _of funny."

"That is right," Sylvester said in a blasé tone. "All the way from Hoenn we have the famous Sir Leo here to entertain you. Sit back, and enjoy this delectable show." He slithered off and Sir Leo scooted to the center of the stage.

"Welcome," the old Sealeo chortled. "I hope you realize you made a large mistake—you _pathetic _bunch of idiots." The seal began to glow purple and suddenly transformed into a Jigglypuff identical to the one in the front row.

"It feels wonderful to shed the looks of that moron," the imposter Sir Leo sighed, stretching his pink arms. "Goodnight, everyone."

He began to sing Jigglypuff's sleepy melody and my eyes began to feel weighted. Denari's eyelids drooped lower and lower, the whole auditorium growing fatigued. An Ekans with earmuffs wheeled out a large barrow of ultra balls. The Vigoroth next to me did not seem tired, but he twisted in his seat and chewed his claw as his eyes anxiously darted around. I could no longer fight the temptation to sleep, and in my last seconds I saw Denari struggle to crawl over and bite the Vigoroth.

At that moment the strange sloth shrieked, causing the loudest uproar I ever heard. All drowsiness wore off in an instant. An Exeggutor flung the stage curtains aside with a psychic attack, but every snake had already ran off, along with the Zubat and Rattata who volunteered to join. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Jigglypuff briefly transform into a blob, only to quickly change into a Yanma who fired a sonic boom at the windows and zoomed out.

The whole room began to run away with a panicked frenzy, and in the midst the cart with the ultra balls toppled over. The capsules opened upon impact, causing a dodging game right next to the narrow entrance way. An agitated Nidoqueen punched a hole in the wall, widening it with her bulk. Several Pokémon mimicked her and went screaming into the ballroom. Somehow, a Hitmonchan punched a disoriented Slowbro and sent him spiraling tail first into the gorgeous fountain statue. There was a loud crunch, and a crack spider-webbed across the marble tree. The thick object toppled over and splintered the wooden floor, nearly crushing a Magmar. The Magmar attacked in surprise, spewing jets of flame.

That, my friends, is the night Denari and I had to escape a burning building.

**A/N: Pokemon, propaganda, and panic-all in one chapter! This very long and hopefully entertaining entry is my thank-you-for-reading present. **

**When will we ****_ever_**** find out about Sparkle's past, or even Denari's past? You'll find out sooner than you think. Please review, follow, and favorite!**


End file.
